Leave Me Alone
by VeryBoredSoul
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura have a talk after Sasuke gets dragged back to the village. What will this talk reveal? Bad at summaries


I just got inspiration from reading something. It's another Naruto story, so everyone that doesn't like Naruto can go 'YOU SUCK!' Yeah, I know I do. Hope you enjoy it anyways! Also, for the people who are reading _Unusual Proposals_, it might not be updated in a while. I'm having writers block for that story, so sorry for that.

Sakura's Perspective

-----

_Middle of the night; cold as cold can be. Why are you here Sasuke?_

I walked up to him, even though I know it would piss him off even more. I mean, after all, he just got dragged back to the village, went through his punishment, got most of his chakra taken away, having almost all of the villagers hate him, and is now being followed by at least four ANBU. Wouldn't you be pissed off too?

When he noticed I was there, he replied with his usual 'go away.' But not this time. This time, I'm going to get some answers.

"Why are you here?"

Sneering, he replied, "This is my _home._ Or what used to be of it. _Remember?_ Or are you so simple as to forget?"

Ouch, that one hurt. Oh, well; just another point to put for Sasuke on his nasty chart.

"Actually, no. I was wondering why you are here. The Uchiha Compound, here." I simply replied with no emotion what-so-ever. Thank you Sai and those lessons on 'How to Be Emotionless.'

"…"

"I see that you are not answering my question."

"That is because I don't like repeating myself. That's also why I stay away from simpletons like you."

Another point for the bast…I mean Sasuke.

"…Would it have anything to do with the date?" I asked this, just remembering that today was the day his family got killed by his brother, and the day his brother got killed by him.

"No, really? I thought it was because I _like_ to torture myself by coming to visit this place randomly." Sasuke replied dryly.

"Look, I'm trying to talk to you, person-to-person. If you don't think that I'm worth the time, then tell me to go, because I will." I replied.

There was silence for a few minutes when I imagined this conversation ending something like this…

"_Sakura, please don't leave me. I talk to you like that because I, I love you and I don't know how to show it." _Sasuke starts out.

Then I say, _"Sasuke, please understand, I don't know if I can deal with this confession right now…please give me some time."_

"_I'll give you all the time in the world. I want you to be sure of your decision." _he replies.

Lastly, I go,_ "Thank you." _Then I walk away, but of course, Sasuke would never do that and here's how the conversation really ends…

"I would only be able to talk person-to-person with you, if you actually had the vocabulary of a person. Now leave me alone." Sasuke then turns his back, signifying that this conversation is over.

But me, being me, takes everything so critically. So I don't leave, after all, he said _leave him alone_, he never said anything about actually leaving him as in _leave the area_, leave him. Therefore, I stay. Of course this gets on his nerves even more and he asks me what I'm still doing here. I reply with my well-thought-out answer, "You said leave you alone, you never said to leave the area."

I swear, just after I say that, I heard him mutter 'annoying' under his breath.

"Fine, stay; but now I'm leaving." He got up off his sitting position on the front steps of one of the houses (probably his) and started walking away.

I started to follow him for two reasons. One, I want some answers. Two, I don't want to be left alone in this place after 11:00pm. It's WAY too creepy.

After we got out of the gates leading in to the Uchiha Compound, he turned around and said, "Stop following me. Your apartment is in the exact _opposite_ of mine."

I guess he didn't think out his wording quite right so I replied with, "Actually, I need to 'follow' you until we get to the Flower Shop, then I go in the exact opposite direction you go."

"…"

Lovely, now he's not going to reply. Men and their male pride, I swear.

Sighing I started to say, "Look, if you're so against me talking to you, let me get out what I have to say and ask, and then I promise I will not bother you at all, anymore."

That got his attention. "…Fine."

"First off, why do you seem so unhappy? If you would open up a bit more, you wouldn't have to keep all those thoughts to yourself, and then you might be a little bit happier."

"Why do you care?"

"I care because you are my teammate of old." _And I still love you, you pig-headed person. Open your eyes and the possibilities, and reasons, are endless!_

"…next question." he stated.

_Fine, if that's how you're gong to be…_ "Are you and Karin still hanging out? And are you two dating?"

"…What the hell?"

"Well, it's just I see you two hanging out around town all the time and it looks like you two might be dating…so I was wondering if you are." There, I put it simple and easy.

"First off, I hang out with Jugo and Suigetsu, not Karin. And second, I wouldn't date her, because Suigetsu is dating her." After he said this he muttered something like, I still don't know what he sees in her, or something like that.

"…right. Next question, why do you only train with Naruto? Even when Kakashi specifically tells you to spar with me?"

"Because I wouldn't get anything out of training with somebody as weak as you." Oh, so now we're playing this game again, are we?

Since we were nearing the place we split up, I searched my head for the most important question; which turned out to be this one, "Do you want to be in Konoha? Or are you staying here just so we would get off your back?"

"…I don't know." He answered in such a quiet whisper that I wasn't even sure that's what he said.

Seeing that we were to our split up spot, as I call it now, he turned to look at me. "Is that everything?"

"Um…" No it's not. I want to tell you that I love you, that you don't have to be so distant, that some people do actually care that you're back and that… "Yes I do have one more thing to say."

"Well, then say it."

"I'm getting married tomorrow, Sasuke. Do you remember Rock Lee? He's going to be my husband as of tomorrow. I just wanted to invite you. He said that it would be a good thing to do so since my whole team will be there, and the Rookie 12 would all be there. Do you think you can make it?" I whispered the question, terrified of his answer.

It took him a while to answer, so I thought he didn't hear me. I was about to repeat the question when he said, "What time is it?"

A smile coming to my face, I answered, "Around one o'clock."

He started walking away. The smile quickly disappeared until he said, "I can, but don't expect me to dress up."

-----

The part with the dates being the same day *Itachi and family killed on same day, different year* that was me. IDK if that happened. If it did, then I really need to pay more attention when I read those chapters. Anyways, just thought to let you know I made the days they died, the same day.

I think the ending was kind of rushed, and bad. But oh well. Hoped you enjoyed! Also, again, Sakura saying that she loves Sasuke, that's her real feelings. She just happens to love Lee more then Sasuke, so she's letting go of Sasuke and marrying Lee...if that makes sense.

Critiques and Comments are welcome!


End file.
